vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Combat Suit
A mechanized suit of armor. Greco Rohman's Suit Greco Rohman dons a combat suit that covers him from the top of his head to the tips of his feet to over come Doris and her whip. The suit's ultratensile steel armor is built on a base of reinforced, organic pseudoskin over an electronic nervous system. Although it's a second hand, low-grade unit purchased from a wondering merchant, it triples the speed of the wearer's movements while giving him ten times normal strength. The safety that is provides does nothing to quell Greco 's terror in the face of the destruction wrought by Rei-Ginsei and his compnions. The combat suit is in the shop being repaired when Greco uses the Time-Bewtiching incense on Larmica. Greco wears the repaired suit while spying on D and Doris. To fight D in collaboration with Greco, Rei-Gensei wears only the right sleeve of the suit, taking advantage of its muscular-enhancedment system to throw his three shrike-blades faster than the human eye can follow. Stanley Clements Suit In the village where Sybille Schmitz sleeps,Stanley Clements of the Vigilance Committee wears a second hand power amplifying combat suit. The men he commands also wears them. The suits give the wearers hundreds of times the strength of normal men(one of which was stated to be able to strangle a bear of the highly enhanced strength of Nobility genetic augmentations. The man would have to be stronger than the bear to do something like that so he's probablly more than twenty times stronger than a normal man as it is or more at the very least). Razin Warrior Suit In the village of Razin a warrior from the village wearing a top grade suit is described as about six feet tall and covered all in armor. His helmet's steel mask shielded his face, his arms and legs hid beneath plates of riveted steel, and with every step the sound of metal grating on metal resounded from his joints. The right arm was equipped with a machine gun while there was a sixty-milimeter grenade launcher attached to the left. The armor showed faint marks from welding. Anyone would recognize it at a glance as a combat suit. The best weapon makers in Razin had develped weight absorption technology that made it possible for a human being to control a nearly one-ton mass of iron. Assuming it amplyfies the strength and other physical applications, it being a top grade suit probablly muliplyies it ten times more than a second hand suit would if not more. Lilia's Combat Body Suit Lilia is wearing a combat body suit, white steam rising from her. As a warrior's first layer of protection, the bodysuit was what kept their skin from harm, with most composed of Fire Dragon scales or hides of Iron men. Judging from the luster of the one the girl was wearing, it was one of the more affordable lightweight metal-alloy types referred to as "smith made". Still, it would deflect rounds from a high caliber rifle as long as two didn't strike the same spot, and no amount of biting from the fangs of Rock Serpents, Lesser Demons, or the like would harm it. Put second and third layers of combat gear over that, and it was said even an infant could serve as a warrior. Category:Technology Category:Armor